everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Toadaline Viper
Toadaline Viper is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the older daughter from the fairytale Diamonds and Toads. Unlike her mother, who was known for her rudeness and overall awful personality, Toadaline is very gentle-hearted and kind, and she wants the rest of Ever After to know that! Toadaline considers herself to be a Rebel, since she does not want to go through with her destiny and instead wants to rebel against it. Character Personality Shy, insecure and generally extremely quiet, Toadaline is terrified of her destiny for two main reasons: One) She'll have to be cruel to her favorite cousin, Diamonique Jewel, and two) She'll be cursed to have toads and vipers come out of her mouth whenever she speaks. A part of her wants to talk as much as she can while she still can, however her naturally introverted nature makes it hard for her to do so. She is usually outshined by her much more outgoing and confident cousin, although her complacent attitude doesn't make her spiteful or even angry at Diamonique for this Always kindhearted and ready to help anybody in need, Toadaline would fit the role of the younger daughter much better than Diamonique. However, Toadaline would never even think about taking her cousin's role from her. For one thing, Toadaline is just too nice for that, plus she already knows how much Diamonqiue loves her role. In this sense, Toadaline is a bit too kindhearted for her own good - She's someone who always puts others in front of herself, and there are some fairytales who take advantage of that kindness. Of course, Toadaline is much too nice to say anything about it, which just makes her even more of a pushover Toadaline also speaks with a stutter. This doesn't help with her self-esteem at all, and in fact it makes her want to speak less. She finds it extremely embarrassing when other people point it out, and will even stop talking for a while. She is aware of her insecurities, and tries to work on them, but she has a bad habit of often second guessing herself, and the fact that some fairytales avoid her because of her villain role doesn't help. Still, those who do give Toadaline a chance will find that she's a very sweet girl with a heart of gold Appearance Toadaline has well-tanned skin with a few freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. She has dark inky black hair with silver and emerald green streaks mixed in. Her almond-shaped eyes are a bright, vibrant lime green color. She often wears clothing with a green, sort of earthy, color scheme. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes A bad-tempered old widow had two daughters; her older daughter, was disagreeable and proud but looked and behaved like her mother, and therefore was her favorite child; her younger daughter, was sweet, compassionate, and beautiful, but resembled her late father. Jealous and bitter, the widow and her favourite daughter abused and mistreated the younger girl. One day while drawing water from the well, an old woman asked the younger girl for a drink of water. The girl politely consented and after giving it, she found that the woman was a fairy, who had taken the guise of a crone to test the character of mortals. As the girl was so kind and compassionate toward her, the fairy blessed her with having either a jewel, a diamond or a pretty flower fall from her mouth whenever she spoke. Upon arriving home and explaining why she took so long to her mother, the widow was delighted at the sight of diamonds, pearls and roses falling from the girl's lips, and desired that her favored eldest daughter, Fanny, should have the gift as well. Fanny protested, but the widow forcibly sent her to the well with instruction to act kindly toward an old beggar woman. Fanny set off but the fairy appeared as a fine princess, and requested that the girl draw her a drink from the well. The elder daughter spoke rudely to the fairy and insulted her. The fairy decreed that, as punishment for her despicable attitude, either a toad or a snake would fall from Fanny's mouth whenever she spoke. When Fanny arrived home, she told her story to her mother and disgusting toads and vipers fell from her mouth with each word. The widow, in a fury, drove her younger daughter out of the house. In the woods, she met a king's son, who fell in love with her and married her. In time, even the widow was sickened by her older daughter, and drove her out, and she died alone and miserable in the woods. How Toadaline Fits Into It Being the daughter of the eldest daughter, Toadaline is destined to be cruel to her younger sister cousin, as well as offend a fairy who, in turn, spitefully curses her so that every time she speaks, toads and vipers fall from her mouth. Relationships Family Toadaline is the daughter of the eldest daughter, Fanny. Toadaline doesn't know who her father is, and she has never met him. She is an only child, although she grew up with her cousin, Diamonique Jewel, and they are practically like sisters. Friends Although Toadaline is very shy, she still has managed to make a few friends at Ever After High. She's mainly hanging around her cousin, Diamonique Jewel. However, she is good friends with a few of the Rebels such as Raven Queen and Cedar Wood. Somewhat ironically, she is also friends with Hopper Croakington, although she much prefers him in his frog form. Pet Toadaline keeps a harmless garden snake named Emerald as a pet. She knows that snakes can be such misunderstood creatures, and she is constantly trying to convince everybody that Emerald is, in fact, not a flesh-eating viper but instead a lovable reptile. Romance Toadaline is asexual and not interested in finding romance at this time. She figures that no one is interested in a girl who will spit out toads and vipers from her mouth one day. Outfits Trivia *Toadaline really likes playing video games such as Call of Beauty *Her laugh sounds like a frog croaking (which is why she hates laughing) Quotes TBA Notes *'Toadaline' is meant to be similar to the name Caroline '''or '''Coraline Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Rebels Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs